


all is soft inside

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Polyamory, Suggestive Themes, dont ask about that last tag just accept it into your heart, justice has become lesbian, kirkwall's favorite polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Fenris spends the night with a very sleepy Anders.





	all is soft inside

**Author's Note:**

> the first time i tried to post this, it killed my laptop ;_; so sorry in advance for any formating errors - im posting from my phone! 💖 
> 
> if it makes it any better, this fic was called "goodnight, bitch" in my google docs for literally months before i got around to finishing it akdjskds
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It was rare that they had a night alone, just Fenris and his mage. 

Occasionally they would lie together when they camped on long trips to Sundermount with Hawke, curled up in their tent to fight against the cold mountain air. It would be nice, Anders’ hand in Fenris’ hair, Fenris’ gentle against the scratch of Anders’ stubble - unless Hawke had brought Isabela or Merrill along, of course. Then they'd all be stuffed in the tent together, cramped and sweaty and glad of each other's company, regardless of whose elbow is in whose ribcage. Even when it  _ was _ just the two of them, with the eyes of Dalish hunters upon them, they could hardly be considered alone.

It was hard to spend time together outside of trips, too. Anders had his clinic, and when he didn't, he was freeing his people from the Circle, writing letter upon letter to whatever big name he could find that could help his cause, picking away at his manifesto like an expert carver to a piece of wood. Every detail had to be right, he said. Everything had to point towards mage freedom being ideal and it all had to be true. 

Fenris wasn’t sure how much of that was Anders and how much was Justice, but they both made it clear that it was important to them that these things got done.

Between himself and Justice, Anders rarely had time for anyone; when he did have time, he preferred to spend it with everyone.

Fenris didn't have it much better, come to think of it. 

Merrill had roped him into helping around the alienage much more, and because of this, he felt constantly busy, even without Hawke pulling him this way and that.

He was constantly hauling furniture from one Lowtown home to the next, holding up walls and doors to be nailed into place for a new married couple or fellow fugitive to live in, knocking on each house to deliver care packages Merrill had prepared… 

And when he wasn't doing that, he was helping Aveline train the guard and hoping to give them a better opinion on elves, or being taught how to read and write by Varric and Hawke.

Not to mention, Fenris typically preferred to spend his nights with his other lovers. Not that Anders wasn't good company, but being frisked by Isabela made for a better night than saying the wrong thing and having an argument with his fiery revolutionary. It was hard to catch the elf at the mansion come nightfall nowadays, but much easier to find him in Isabela’s room in the Hanged Man. Or Merrill's hut, on those nights when he was feeling particularly protective. (But nothing could convince Fenris to brave Gamlen’s hovel. Even Hawke’s puppy eyes.)

Fenris missed his mages company, however, and Anders certainly deserved the attention after all that he did for people. So, Fenris was here to give it, standing above Anders in the tiny space he made his bedroom.

Back popping loudly as he stretched out on his cot, Anders moaned, sighing in happiness. To Fenris, he rather resembled a contented house cat, though alarmingly less round in the belly. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised to see you. Sometimes I think you only bear my presence because of Hawke.”

The words were slightly barbed, although he spoke them casually. Anders shared himself openly, honest sometimes to the point of cruelty, but though his emotions were true, he was, like Fenris, quick to jump to judgement. In this, he was wrong. It was not that Fenris saw Anders as a lesser partner - if anything, he was Anders’ strongest bond of the entire group - but things could get… tricky between them. They were too different and too alike.

When Anders spoke truth like that, he was asking for reassurance. It took a long time for Fenris to figure that out.

“Hawke may be part of it.” Fenris teased, sending a carefully affectionate smirk Anders' way. 

Anders liked it when Fenris teased him. He would positively melt when complimented, but there was something special about his smile when Fenris acted playfully.

That smile was there now, on his face, bright and charming. “And the other parts?” Another request for reassurance. Underneath that broad smile was something brittle; it really had been too much time between visits. Anders was afraid of his inattention.

Fenris answered by striding forward, balancing a knee on the side of the cot, and leaning to kiss his mage. Anders sighed into it, too, entirely contented. When Fenris pulled away, Anders’ eyes were closed.

“I only wanted to see you.”

Anders hummed contentedly. “It’s been too long since it was just the two of us. Not that I mind the five of us spending time together. I rather like it when one of the ladies is between us, for example.” Amused, Fenris rolled his eyes. “But I miss you.”

Fenris pressed their foreheads together. “I miss you, too.” Then, warmly, "I am glad to have this time with you."

A wide yawn popped Anders' jaw. With the deep circles under his eyes, it's no wonder he could barely keep himself awake. Fenris was only shocked that was the first yawn since he'd phased through the barred clinic door. "You should lay down proper with me. We can get handsy and take a nap."

"While that idea certainly holds merit, I'm not terribly in the mood. You should get your sleep."

"But…" Opening his eyes halfway, Anders pouted up at him. Again, he reminded Fenris of a cat, baring his belly for petting. "I haven’t seen you in ages now. I  _ at least _ want to cuddle!"

A chuckle shook Fenris, knocking him closer to his mage. "I'm sure you do. And we can - but you must rest. You've been on your feet all day. I do not have to ask to know it to be true."

For only a moment, something blue shined behind Anders' eyes. Then, he huffed. "I hate when you and Justice gang up on me."

"I don't. She helps me win arguments like these."

Now, Anders laughed. "That's why I don't like it! Bastards, both of you." His arms came up, snaking carefully around Fenris' still-armored shoulders. "Not to say I don't appreciate it. It's sweet that you care. Just also very irritating."

"I do care," He pressed another gentle kiss to Anders' closed mouth. "More than I know how to tell you."

Another contented hum sounded and Fenris amused himself by comparing it to a gentle purr. Anders seemed close to falling asleep, so Fenris abstained from sharing it, despite believing he might find the thought endearing. 

"Take off that armor and hold me, won't you?"

"Of course,  _ amatus _ ."

Making as little noise as possible, Fenris removed his armor, placing it carefully on the armor stand Anders had managed to find room for in his tiny closet of a bedroom. It was a rickety thing, but it held well enough, and had been a thoughtful addition. Then he removed his leggings and tunic, grateful for the relatively cool air of the clinic on his skin, and slid bare atop Anders on the cot.

Anders placed his hands on Fenris' back, then jolted a bit in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to get handsy…" Fenris could almost hear his raised eyebrow.

"I don't," he assured his mage. He simply hated going to bed in clothing. He could never get comfortable enough to sleep that way.

"Alright. Wake me if you change your mind."

"Mage, wait-"

"Back to 'mage', then, are we? And here I thought we were getting along."

"Hush," Fenris shifted on Anders' chest, careful of his elbows as he pulled himself up to stare at the healer's face. "I only wanted to ask if you would… do the thing. With your finger."

"Oh?" he questioned, voice suggestive. Fenris nearly rolled his eyes at the insufferable smirk Anders was giving him.

"Not  _ that _ thing. The other one. On my face."

"Oh! Of course, love. Here." 

And then Anders was shifting them, helping Fenris to lay on his back, sweetly pushing the hair out of his face as he made his elf comfortable against his pillow. Being laid out this way always had Fenris feeling somewhat bashful and his face heated before he could will the feelings away. Anders didn’t say anything, though. He simply waited for Fenris to meet his eyes before smiling and making himself comfortable beside him, holding himself up on one forearm while the other hand rested on Fenris' cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Fenris closed his eyes. "I love you. In case I fall asleep quickly and forget to say so."

Anders' laugh was more a breath than anything. "I love you too, Fenris. Sweet dreams."

Anders began at his ear, like always, because humans were obsessed with them. He trailed his fingertip down Fenris' ear slowly, barely a whisper of a touch, then up again. Fenris fought the urge to flick his ear towards it, but couldn't quite keep it from twitching, his nose wrinkling at the ticklish sensation.

The breath of Anders' silent laugh ghosted over his face, but the fingertip trailed down and away from his ear, over his jaw and under his chin, careful of the lyrium tattoos. It made its journey across his cheekbones, over his nose, drawing circles all about his forehead. The only place Anders avoided was his mouth, for which he was grateful. Fingers on his lips when his eyes were open was unsettling enough. They need not discover what his reaction would be with eyes closed. Not tonight.

The length of the day seemed to slowly fall on him as Anders played shapes across his face. The comforting warmth on his side where Anders still lay was lovely, solid and comforting, but it also made the rest of him feel cold in comparison, keeping him from drifting off completely.

"Blanket," he hoped to say. It came out small and mumbled, but Fenris was sure he said it out loud and not just thought it.

Luckily, Anders did hear him, leaning away for a moment and returning with warmth that covered Fenris entirely.

Fenris sighed in contentment, smiling as his face was suddenly peppered in kisses. The trailing finger did not return, replaced by gentle kisses, but a hand did make its way to his hair, petting him gently.

Distantly, Fenris realized he had meant to spend a bit more time with Anders this evening. Perhaps a game of cards or a long-winding conversation that would take them until the sun began to peek through Kirkwall to end. 

Just before the Fade took him, Fenris made a note to himself to take Anders up on his offer and get handsy as soon as they woke. Or at least after bullying the healer into eating a few eggs.

"Good night, my love."

_ Good night, amatus. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
